Stevie's 7th birthday party
by misscakerella
Summary: Stevie's never liked having birthday parties. Guess what she thinks about this one? With pinatas, cake fights, and other stuff. These are not really in order, so sorry if you get confused. Read and review please.


**These are not really in order, so sorry if you get confused. **

(Stevie)

Today was my birthday, and I just wanted it to be over. I wasn't a real fan of my birthday. My parents were always so over the top on my birthday. They always wanted me to have a giant cake with my class. Just a super gigantic party. I just got up from bed, and I looked like a monster.

"Happy birthday sweetie! Don't worry. You'll get a party just like every year." mom says thinking I like the parties she throws me. The truth is that I don't want a giant party full of people I'm not really friends with. My mom is so desperate to make me happy that she invited every single person in my class. Even the Perfs.

"Hey Stevie! Can't wait for your party." Kacey says. She doesn't really like me. She usually just goes to my parties for the gigantic cake. The students always go to my parties, no matter how much they hate me. There are the old students, and there is one new student. I think his name is Zander. Let's hope no one makes a big deal about me.

* * *

_The dress_

It's after school, and I just want the day to be over. My mom said the party was somewhere in a fancy place. It's pretty big, and I honestly didn't think this was my dream party.

"Come on honey! You have to wear this dress for the party!" mom says holding a super pink and ruffled dress with sparkles sprinkled on top of it. It was my nightmare dress.

"Help me! My mom is trying to kill me! AHHH!" I say trying to run away. Unfortunately, I was pretty slow and mom had cat-like ninja skills. She caught me before I took a step.

"Don't overreact honey. I had done this when I was a kid, so now it's your turn. It's a Baskara tradition." mom says. That's just great.

"Do I have to? Why can't I go simple?" I say.

"Oh look. Your friends are here." mom says pointing to- the Perfs? With gifts? Since when was I friends with the Perfs? I was expecting to see her point to Nelson and Kevin.

"Hi Ms. Baskara. Steve." Kacey says acting all innocent. Soon, my whole class is in here with gifts.

"Go into the bathroom and change into your dress honey." mom says. I don't even try to argue with her. Last time I did that, I had to clean my brother's room for a month. Do you know how bad his socks smell? I just changed, and came out of the bathroom into the party place room thing area.

"Hmmm... Not bad Steve. You almost look like a perf." Kacey says eyeing my dress. I hated it. It itched, and it wasn't even my style.

"Finally she dresses like an actual girl." I hear one of the boys say. Everyone is commenting on my dress except that Zander kid sitting at a table in the back of the room. I go over there and sit there.

"Cool dress." Zander says quietly.

"I didn't really pick it out. It itches like crazy." I say.

"Do you even like the dress? Do you even like this party?" Zander asks me. No one ever asked about my opinions, and I really wanted to have my voice heard. It's like this was the perf's party. Not mine's.

"Honestly, I hate it." I say.

"Then why are you here?" he asks me.

"I didn't want to disappoint my mom. She's always happy whenever she gets to plan out my parties." I say.

"It's your day." he says. I never really thought of telling my mom what I thought.

"What's your name again? My name's Stevie." I say holding out my hand.

"Zander. Happy birthday Stevie." Zander says shaking my hand.

* * *

_The cake_

It was time for me to blow out the candles. They brought out the cake, and it was huge! Luckily, there was more people than my classmates. The cake was big in my point of view. It was a bit taller than me, and it was very wide. It had seven birthday candles on it.

"Make a wish sweetie." mom said while I tried to reach the candles. After a few minutes of jumping, I just used a chair to reach the candles. After that, mom tried to cut the cake. It was so boring waiting for that cake. I wish something exciting would happen. Just as I think of this, Zander takes a handful of cake and throws it at me.

"Eh. I didn't really like this dress anyways." I say trying to throw a piece of cake at Zander, but it ends up in Kacey's hair.

"You're going to pay for that Steve!" she says trying to aim at me, but it lands on Kevin.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Kevin yells and soon everybody is grabbing cake and flinging it at random people. Zander and I just go under the tables.

"Why did you throw cake at me?" I ask him. Not that I was mad at him.

"It's a family tradition. You fling cake at the birthday boy. Or girl." he says smiling at me.

"Fun family." I say. I wish I could do that too without getting into trouble.

"Wanna go out of the table and continuing throwing cake at everybody?" I ask him.

"Sure." he says and we go and throw cake.

* * *

_Gifts_

It's time for the gift opening, and I was completely fine with getting nothing. There was a lot of presents on the table. Wow. This was going to take an hour.

"Open my present Steve!" Kacey said giving me a pink box. I opened it to find the most sparkliest princess tiara I've ever seen. Kacey knew I hated stuff like that. I still got it anyways. I was grateful for all the gifts, but they showed that none of the kids knew me.

"Cute honey!" mom says. She is totally opposite from me. I say black, she says pink. She says skirt, I say pants. It's how our relationship works. I still love her to death though. I opened other presents, and I was thankful for them. It was just that they weren't exactly... me. None of these people knew me at all.

"Open mine." Zander says giving me a blue box. It was a good start, but I was expecting something weird inside the box. I opened the box, and inside was an ocean blue ukulele.

"Oh. My. God." I say holding the instrument like it was the last one on earth.

"I didn't know you played the ukulele." I hear people say. No one knew, so how did Zander know I played? Not even my mom knew I played. She hated anything that didn't sound classical and elegant.

"I've seen you draw ukuleles all over your notebook. Take care of Lady. She's kind of old, but she sounds nice, and she's not broken." Zander says. It was like he read my mind.

"Thanks Zander, but this is your ukulele-" I say.

"Don't mention it. Lady belongs to someone else. I just needed the rigt person to give her to." he says.

"Thanks Z." I say, and give him a hug. He was like a great friend multiplied by a zillion. I know it's not a real number, but you get the point.

* * *

_Balloons_

The magician just finished his act **(I was too lazy to write it** **up...)**, and he just got to the balloon part. He was also doing face painting.

"I want a pony!" Kacey said. The magician looked annoyed since this was already her 8th pony so far. He twisted up the pony and handed it to her. Next in line was Zander.

"I want a flower." Zander says. Seriously? What kind of guy wants a flower?

The magician twists up the flower, and gives it to Zander. I'm in the back of the line, so it would take a while until I got my balloon. Zander takes the balloon, thanks the man, and comes over to me. He takes the balloon, and gives it to me.

"What? But that's your balloon." I say trying to give it back.

"You're the birthday girl, and I wouldn't like the birthday girl to get her balloon last." he says smiling. I just give up, take the flower, look at it, and smile. He smiles back.

"Zander and Stevie sitting in a tree..." Nelson and Kevin chant. I just shoot them a death glare, and they request the magician for unicorns.

* * *

_Piñata_

It was time to beat the fudge out of the piñata, and you think the birthday girl would go first. That's not how it worked at this party. Somehow, Kacey got to be the first one to hit the piñata, and somehow, the piñata broke on the first hit, so no one else got to beat the piñata up. As the candy hit the ground, all of the kids jumped down and started gathering candy. It was kind of weird to watch, especially if you wanted some candy. After a few seconds, the candy was gone.

"Aw man! Where's the candy when you want some?" I say looking for a stray piece of candy on the ground.

"Don't get your dress dirty honey!" mom says across the room. She was busy talking to adults about something I didn't even know what was.

"Yeah mom." I say as I look for some candy. As I look, I see shoes. I try to pick them up, but they were worn by Zander. It was a tiny mistake. I was 7!

"Looking for candy?" he says with a bag full of candy.

"I think it's kind of obvious." I say looking for candy on the ground. Zander sees how frustrated I am, kneels down next to me, and offers me some candy.

"You know, you're the only person who hasn't annoyed me today." I say to him.

"You don't look like you had a great time." he says as he pops some taffy in his mouth.

"It wasn't that bad. It was weird...in a good way. My other parties were boring. Come on. I had a food fight with cake! That's a check on my bucket list. I also got a ukulele." I say.

"That was a used ukulele. It was that, or my fedora." he says. This guy could be my best friend.

"Dude, it's like you already know me."

So it wasn't a... normal birthday party, but in my opinion, it was my best. I got a food fight, a flower balloon, and a ukulele. Maybe even a new best friend. The party was almost over, and people were leaving.

"I got to go. My parents get pretty lazy, so they should be asleep by the time they get into bed." Zander says, and leaves with his parents. As he leaves, my mom comes over and tells me something totally predictable.

"Great. We need to wash this dress immediately before the stain sets..." mom says starting to list some things I don't even know. A birthday that I'll always keep in my memories.

* * *

**What happened to all the HTR writers? Somehow, they just died. Many people used to think that HTR should get a second season, but judging by current HTR writers, I see that no one cares anymore. Just because that the show is over, doesn't mean that we should give up. I've seen writers keep on going for a show that ended about 4 years ago. I'm pretty sure we could keep HTR alive with stories. If you are an HTR writer, please show me that you still care.**

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
